


Concerning Costumes

by poolsidescientist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Gimli and Legolas get ready for Halloween at Rivendell.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 20





	Concerning Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever LOTR fic which I was terrified to write (obviously I do not own the books lol). Written for a Halloween Tumblr prompt (couple's costume) for @oldnewsisgoodnews (a fantastic person whose blog I recommend checking out).

After many years of making Lothlorien a haunted forest (not that it wasn’t frightening the rest of the time), Galadriel finally talked Elrond into hosting Middle Earth’s official Halloween party in Rivendell. Normally the elves hosted their own parties, as did the other races of the land, but after the War of the Ring, Arwen insisted all celebrations be shared to improve morale. Decorations would be made, treats would be served, and Gandalf had planned a special pyrotechnic show for the occasion.

Then there was the matter of costumes. Gimli had experienced many new things over the past few years. Now couples costumes were about to be one of them. Thankfully for both of them, Legolas had gotten a good idea after talking to Sam Gangee. Sam and Frodo were going together as potatoes. Gimli had found the costume odd but Sam insisted that nothing went better with potatoes than more potatoes.

“Do you think Gandalf will wear a costume this year?” Legolas wondered, fixing the water lilies in his hair.

“I haven’t a clue, does he usually wear one for Halloween?”

“No, he always goes as himself. Whenever anyone asks him what he’s supposed to be he says a wizard.” Legolas shrugged, adjusting Gimli’s hat. Gimli hoped the brown dye in his hair would wash out after the party but it was a part of the costume.

“I’ll be sure to hang around Pippin when he asks that question.”

“Yes, getting the hobbits drunk will be our first order of business!” Legolas grinned mischievously, “You dwarves do brew the best alcohol. It won’t take much effort to convince the hobbits to partake in a drink and a song.”

“So long as I’m not required to sing the songs of Tom Bombadil. Just because I’m dressed like him does not mean I wish to sing my own name as often as he does.”

“Oh Gimli my great love, the best dwarf in these parts. He may be small in stature but he fills up my whole heart. He’s so strong and brave and-” Legolas sang until he was silenced with a kiss. A gentle hand stroked his face.

“My fair Goldenberry” He kissed him again, this time on the cheek, softly as the wings of a butterfly, “we have the whole night ahead of us.”


End file.
